


Trapped

by TryingZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Kissing, Lots and lots of smut, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Porn With Plot, Secrets, Sexual Content, Smut, Surprises, The boys and friends are trapped in school, Zayn is new (technically), because of snow, sort of, surprise endgames, they're in Wolverhampton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingZiam/pseuds/TryingZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik's first day back to his new school with long term best friend Harry Styles, should 've  been the happiest day of his life.  It's not. Zayn's first day of school is filled with drama: Harry's arch nemesis, said nemesis' best friends, who one of which Zayn happens to know from a not so fabulous past, and a new overly prepared friend. Zayn is almost immediately ready to go home to his nice warm bed, but like all things gone wrong. Zayn is trapped in school due to the snow. How the hell is Zayn suppose to handle all of this?</p><p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION (EVEN THOUGH I WOULD LOVE TOO;)... I'M NOT AT ALL SAYING THAT ONE DIRECTION IS GAY. The lads look in the story how they look on the cover (which I will try to get on as soon as possible).
> 
> This story is on wattpad as well under TryingZiam (I've recently changed my name from 1DLoverGirl666).

There is expected to be a huge winterstorm tonight" Molly Sullivester, Channel 2 News said. "It would be effective at 6:00pm and students will be expected to attend school. However, all afternoon activities will be canceled." 

  Zayn Malik frowned at the television. "Are they serious,"he growled to himself. "They're still going to make us go to school." Zayn's jump in surprise when he realizes Harry Styles, his best mate, was in the room as well, laughing. "Doesn't life suck?" Harry grinned, showing his pearly whites. "First day of school for you, and you'll be trapped." he teased and drawled-he spoke really slowly.

Zayn growled and punched Harry's arm. Zayn was new here technically, but he'd known Harry from elementary when Zayn lived here.      He'd transferred the summer before 9th grade, and went back home to Bradford. However,  two years later, his mum had decided to come back to Wolverhampton  to be close to Harry's mom, again. Harry lived across the street from Zayn, and had lived there since before they'd met and they'd been neighbors since (except when Zayn moved), but now he was back and he'd missed the Holmes Chapel native like HELL. Phone calls and video chats on Skype were exhausting , they'd managed it but nothing was like actually being together.

"Let's go," Harry said. "Niall's here, waiting in the car to drive us." Zayn had heard a lot about Niall, who Harry had met freshman year while he was gone. He sounded...cool. "Alright." Zayn whined. He definitely did not want to go to school if there was a possible snow storm on the way. 

Harry led the way to the door, and Zayn swore when he felt the icy wind hit his cheeks. Harry grinned again, his brown curls were being harassed by the wind, his vibrant green eyes were cheerful and warm, which was great despite the cold. His cheeks were pink, and his lips were stretched into a smirk showing off his white teeth. With the black trench coat,  hands in pocket,  dark green scarf that ruffled in the wind, dark green pants, and black combat boots, Harry looked like something out of a magazine. 

Zayn did too, and he knew it. His raven colored hair was styled in his signature whiff, with a tan fedora (A.N. I THINK THAT'S WHAT ITS CALLED. HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HE DOES ON THE COVER ...OUTFIT WISE) on top. He wore a cream t-shirt, a dark hoodie, with a blue Jean jacket over a perfect tan body. His jeans were dark, and he wore white Supras. Zayn knew he was as sexy as they came.

'Not to seem vain or anything'. he always said.  Harry and Zayn rushed to the safety of Niall's warm silver Dodge. Zayn hopped into the backseat, Harry in the front. Zayn shut the door quickly to block out the wind, his thigh hitting something. He stopped short of putting his seatbelt on. 

Niall had about 3 huge duffel bags in here, blankets, a case of bottled water, and some jackets and hats and gloves. "What all this for?" Zayn asked curiously. Niall turned in his seat and it took everything Zayn had not to attack those luscious lips. Because DAMN he was hot. His skin was pale, his eyes were a bright blue, and his hair was styled into a blonde quiff.  However judging by the brown roots, he wasn't a natural blonde. Niall grinned showing the smile of an angel. "Oh."he spoke. Zayn once again trying to restrain himself at the Irish accent. "I'm prepared for when it snows and we get trapped." he stated, dead serious. He then reached to shake Zayn's hand (Was he drooling? He hoped not.) "Niall Horan."

Zayn shook his hand sending him a grin. "Zayn. Zayn Malik." he said. Niall looked him over dragging his eyes up and down his body before meeting Zayn's eyes. "Nice to meet you." he said before turning away to start the car. As he stared the car, Harry turned to look at a starstruck Zayn. He smirked at Zayn. "Niall likes to be prepared all the time." He explained, Harry suddenly pointed. "That's where Niall lives. Anyway, Niall loves to be prepared. He has a huge first aid kit and GED thingy." 

Niall glanced at Harry rolling his eyes. "You mean an AED, not GED. Idiot." he corrected. Zayn laughed at Harry's stupidity. 

Harry waved off Niall's correction. "Whatever. Niall once saved this kid Josh from dying. Not even the teacher knew what to do. Niall wants to be a doctor, by the way. He's really quite amazing." Harry beamed proudly at Niall, who blushed keeping his eyes on the road. 

"So, why didn't you put this in the trunk." Harry asked as he reached to unzip a bag that contained a bunch of snacks. He grabbed a Snicker as Niall hissed for him to sit his arse down in his seat, and put a seatbelt on before he flew out the window. Harry sat down and grinned. (Yeah he does that a lot). "Please." he scoffed. "You'll save me. Want you?" Harry's voice had went low-seductive-ish .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. I hope you guys like it.

ZAYN'S POV:

I stared at them as Niall blushed furiously. Harry grinned running his index finger down Niall's bright red cheek. Harry leaned close so that i wouldn't hear and whispered in Niall's ear. I watched as Niall gripped the steering wheel, shifting uncomfortably.  

Niall glanced at Harry, as he got back comfortable in the passenger seat. Sighing, he stopped the car at the red light. Then glanced back at me, who was staring intensely between Harry and him. 

I opened my mouth to ask what the hell Harry had said. I sure as hell wasn't one to pretend I didn't notice. I was the type to speak my mind. But before I  could, the loud blare of some loud, disturbing, bullshit music pulled up beside us.

I  turned my head taking in the black motorcycle. God, I  didn't even know they had radios. I looked to the motorcycle's driver, he had a black helmet on so the face couldn't be seen. However, the cart that was attached held a passenger, who wore no helmet. The guy was cute from what I  could see. Brown, chestnut hair that hid over his blue? eyes, I couldn't tell. But I noticed the stranger look at Niall's car. Staring hard at Harry, with a non pleased expression. 

l looked to tell Harry but Harry was already rolling down the window furiously. Angry. "The fuck are you staring at Louis?" Harry yelled. Louis, the one in the attached cart, shot Harry a scowl. "You look like a fucking bitch, asshole." Louis yelled back. Woah, these two clearly hated each other. Harry growled. He opened his mouth to yell back but the light changed, and motorcycle dude took off with Louis, who was shooting a middle finger at Harry as they drove by. 

Harry furiously rolled back up the window, muttering angrily under his breath.. "Who was that?" I asked as Niall turned into the McDonald's drive in. Two cars were ahead. A red Camry and white convertible. In the white convertible, the hood was down despite the weather and I wondered if the blonde and brunette were stupid or cold resistant.

"That was Louis." Niall explained because Harry obviously wasn't about to answer. He was still angry, and his mouth was set into a frown. "He and Harry are enemies. Ever since 9th grade when Louis stole Harry's  spot as captain of the soccer team, and Harry had sex with Louis' girlfriend Eleanor."  I stared, open mouthed, at Harry, who seemed to know because he turned to me with a scowl. "What?" he said in his deep voice. "Harry, you're gay." I pointed out. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "So...." I  shook his head, disgusted. Niall looked disgusted, too.  Harry looked pissed. "You, of all people,  know how I am when I'm angry, Zayn." Harry said, turning to glare at him. 

I  did. When I had moved back to Bradford, Harry hadn't answered any calls from him for three months. When he did finally answer he didn't talk. That went on for about 3 weeks. And when Harry FINALLY did talk to me, he'd said some pretty mean words. But I didn't give up on making Harry his friend again. After about 8 (starting from when I lefted that summer) months, Harry started talking to me properly and like a best friend. I had been through hell those long months. Moving to whole other country (that I had not been too since I was 6), New school, New life, and a best friend who wasn't even talking to me, who'd  been the only thing to calm me down since we met in kindergarten, wasn't good. I'd done some pretty bad things in those years.

Harry turned to glare at Niall. "And so do you." Niall glanced at him blushing, and turned away to answer the voice in the box. After we finally got our food, we drove to the school, (about 50 minutes to spare) parking into a spot, deciding to sit and eat in the car, not ready to face the cold. 

"Niall, I'm not coming over today." Harry said. Niall looked at him, frowning. "Why not? Going some where else?" Niall sounded like he was accusing Harry of something, his face unpleasant. I raised my eyebrows and watched. Harry sighed, angrily 

"What have I told you? Huh?" He practically shouted. Niall glared. "Harry, lower your fucking voice, don't  talk to me like that. You're the one doing shit that you shouldn't." Niall shouted back. Harry opened his mouth to say something back, but once again, loud music was interrupting. We looked toward the noise, it was a black car parking beside us on Harry's side. Loud music making the windows of Niall's car vibrate. The music turned off as the driver (who I couldn't see due to the dark tinted window) turned off the engine.

The back door of the car opened and I watched as a model stepped out. He had brown hair which was up in a quiff, sides faded. His face was sexy with the brown eyes, and tight body. He was a bit pale. He held red drum sticks in his hand, bobbing his head to the music in his mind. 

"Oh, glee." Harry said sarcastically. "If it isn't Josh." He turned his head pointedly staring at Niall who scowled, and starts to say something but Harry is already out the door. Just as the passengers door of the black car opens. I watched as a familiar looking boy with chestnut brown hair with a bang swooped to the side,  beautiful blue eyes, and a sneaky smirk, walks around the car now on the drivers side closes to us. Niall shuffles out of the car walking to the side the others were on,in the middle of both cars. I watched as both pairs stared each other down. 

I had a bad feeling that these people had a rivalry.

Sighing, at my luck of having enemies on the first day (because I  will, having a best friend as mischievous as Harry did that), I stepped out the car on the side everyone else was on since Niall's...survival kit?...was on the drivers side, ensuring that I couldn't escape this. Everyone watched as I stepped out as if I were some God... wait I am. What? I  am good looking. Not gonna lie there. 

Blue eyes raised his eyebrows as I shut the car door, leaning against it. He opened his mouth to speak bit the black cars drivers door opened and a true God stepped out. I had to stop myself from drooling as he turned to stare down Harry and Niall.His  dark brown hair was up and a sexy quiff (almost better than mine, but not quite, his lips were cherry red, his puppy dog eyes were a caramel brown, a tad darker than my golden honey eyes).

He sure was HOT.

I cleared my throat. The tensions was so thick that I could cut it with a sharp knife. 

Seriously. 

They all snapped their heads my way. The Other Guys staring me down, sizing me up. I cocked an eyebrow, meeting each if their gazes before speaking. "Well. Anyone gonna tell me why I feel like I just walked into a Bring It On movie?" I asked. The brown haired guy with the drumsticks grinned at me. I blinked.

"My name's Josh." he said. "You?" "I'm Zayn." I answered, cautious. He just grinned wider. "Nice too meet you." he...flirted? I blinked again before grinning, I didn't easily give up a good looking bloke...and Josh looked like he'd be a fantastic shag. Harry scoffed at me.

"Zayn, don't you have a bird in Bradford." he snitches -or tries. I frowned and rolled my eyes. "Correction, Harold. I use to have a bird in Bradford buuuut I dumped her before I came back." I grinned at Harry, before looking back to Josh, who was staring me up and down. "That means I'm single."

I heard a chuckle, and then a cute feminine like voice speak..."Huh, Harold. You obviously need to get lessons from this guy." The chestnut colored hair, blue eyed one spoke. Harry eyes narrowed.

"I'm Louis." The guy said. I shook his hand, recognizing him as the guy on the motorcycle cart. How'd he get in a car? But screw that, this guy wasn't cute...at all. He was fucking GORGEOUS. He was small (like me) but I at least looked a bit manly. Louis looked feminine all around. He was scrawny,  with a fragile body that screamed 'ravish me then protect me'. 

Damn, were all these guys models...or naw.

Niall spoke up suddenly.

"Liam, maybe you should move your piece of shit away from mine. Yeah?"

Liam, the puppy dog eyed God, shot an amused eyebrow at Niall. God, he was hot. He grinned, and Niall tensed, quickly glancing at Harry. Harry was staring Louis down, while Louis stared him down, firing behind their eyes.

Liam smirked. "You weren't saying that when your pretty little mouth was screaming my name in the back seat."

I'm pretty sure everyone's jaw dropped, including Niall. There was a moment then everyone talked at once. 

"Oh." Harry said, staring accusingly at Niall.

"Wow." Louis laughed hard. 

"Huh?" Josh murmured.

I just shook my head. 

Niall was blushing furiously.

While Liam looked cocky.

Harry raised his hand, eyes hard, and expressionless. Everyone looked to him. But Harry was just looking at Niall.

"Let me get this right..."Harry laughed. It wasn't a humor filled laugh, either. Nothing was funny to Harry at the moment. I wonder why... "Your sleeping with the enemy." he narrowed his eyes at Niall. Niall looked away, blushing. 

"I slept with the enemy." he corrected quietly. Harry took a step toward him. Niall was still looking away. 

"I couldn't hear you, Niall. Say it and stop being scared." Harry coaxed. Niall swung his head to stare Harry down, eyes like ice. 

"I. Said. I. SLEPT. With. Him." Niall said every word low but clear. "As in PAST TENSE. ONE TIME. ONCE." He held up one finger. 

"And you wanna know something else, Harry?" Niall asked. By this time, we all were (well I was wondering) what the hell was going in? Harry kept his green eyes on Niall, jaw tight. He didn't answer. Niall continued, anyway. 

"He was the best I'd ever had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh. Not cool Niall. Why so angry Harry?  
> Sorry abou the errors. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

Niall POV

I sighed and looked at a retreating Harry. God! I'm so damn stupid. I shouldn't have said anything. Why oh Why did Liam have such a big, luscious, sexy, kissable, experienced...- I mean big arrogant mouth. Ugh. 

I glanced at the other guys. Louis looked pleased. Liam looked bored, jackass. Josh looked...well...um...neutral(?) Zayn was staring at me. He had the eyes of a fucking psychic or something. They were mesmerizing and gorgeous and seemed like they knew and saw it all. And that scared me. He didn't need to know anything about me. Zayn shook his head at me, then took off after Harry. I sighed again. I ignored the Dumbass Crew, and made my toward the building. 

This was all that bastard Liam's fault. Really! It is! I can tell you that I definitely didn't expect what happened to happen.

FLASHBACK: 

We were in the locker room after soccer practice getting ready to head home or whatever. I was at my locker because I had already showered. "Niall." Harry groaned. We were arguing over God knows what. (This made me feel worse. I couldn't even remember why I was mad. I only knew I was pissed off.)

"Don't be such a fucking child. Geez." Harry growled. I shot him a glare, trying not to stare at those goddanm v-lines. God he was sexy. His hair was wet from the shower, making his hair hang lower than it normally did. His green eyes were dark with anger (only made him sexier), and he was pulling a shirt over his naked, wet torso. 

"What the fuck did you just say?" I scolded at him. "You would throw hissy fits like a fucking girl if the roles were reversed." I couldn't believe this dumbass. Who did he think he was. Who did he think I was. Harry fumbled with his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He stared down at me. "Fuck off, Niall. I'm sick of your shit." Harry looked like some demonic angel. So fucking sexy. I shook the thoughts away. I didn't like Harry in that way. I just really wanna fuck him. (What?! You can't deny you wouldn't want to bang that body.) 

I frowned at Harry, shaking my head at him. "Well don't fucking talk to me. Yeah? You no longer have to deal with my shit." I calmly stated. Harry stared at me for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't have time for this. Fuck you." He murmured, then lefted out of the locker room. Well, fuck him too. 

Apparently, I hadn't thought it, but actually said. I turned to face the chuckle I'd heard, although I knew who it was.

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw  Liam Payne leaning against the Orange locker behind me, fully dressed in a plain white tee, jeans and a sexy smirk. I groaned, and turned back to my locker. Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Josh Devine. Three guys I hated just as much as Harry. Don't ask me why I saved that fucker Josh. I hated him more than the rest. For reasons that were my own. He'd been a new student last year (when I'd saved him), after that though, he'd started to hang with Lilo

Paylinson. Liam and Louis mash up.

But that wasn't important right now. They weren't important.

(A.N: SMUT BELLLLOOOOOWWWWW)

I dropped the towel I'd been wearing since I'd got out the showers. I'd been to preoccupied with Harry to change.  I had just reached for my boxers that were stuffed in my locker, when I felt a finger run down my arse cheek. I shot up quick, turning to frown at Liam. His eyes were darker than normal as the roamed my naked body. I felt a bit self conscious but I sure as he'll wasn't going to show Liam. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked the sex on legs. 

Liam was looking  me in the eyes, his leaving the thing between my legs. He licked his lips, and smirked. I accidentally (I swear) trembled. Liam noticed, and smirked wider. He move till his nose brushed my cheek, and then his lips  brushed my ear. Oh Shit!  "Niall."he practically moaned nibbling my ear. I shivered again. Liam's hand went to hold on to my hips. My bare hips. Oh fuck. 

"Your so sexy." He moaned in my ear. "Your begging to be fucked-by me."

I shouldn't be doing this. Harry would kill me. He'll feed me to the sha-

Holy Shit!

Liam had found that spot on my neck. That spot that felt amazing as his lips and tongue and teeth attacked it.

I looked around and almost died.

We were alone.

I tried to give myself one last final attempt to get out of this mess. "Get the hell off, you dick." I growled, biting my lip to suppress a moan. 

"You sure about that." Liam pulled away looking at me. His breath against my lips. God, he was soooooooo close. 

I nodded weakly. "Yeah. I'm pretty damn sure."

Liam, cocky bastard,  laughed. He leaned his forehead on my shoulder, looking down. "That's not what he wants." I was confused and was just about to ask when I felt his large hand take hold of my extremely hard member. 

My head fell back. A dirty and loud moan leaving my mouth. Liam moved his hand gently up and down my shaft. Twirling thumb around the head and slit of my cock. I bucked my hips, wanting him to move faster. 

But Liam pulled away. And kissed me. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. We went at each others mouths. Biting. Sucking. Harsh and fast and hot. I felt his hands reached around and grabbed my ass, pulling me close. My hard cock pressed into his jeans where I felt his own cock, hard.

He slowly pushed our hips together. My cock rubbing on his jeans. 

I didn't want his jeans. I wanted what they were hiding. 

However, if we were going to do this, it wasn't going to be here. I wasn't comfortable doing it in the locker room. Janitors.

"Not here."  I moaned into his mouth. Liam's pulled away.

"My car." He stated, not bothering to ask if it were okay. I didn't care. I would definitely do it in a car. 

What?! It was hot! 

I nodded, grabbing my clothes quickly pulling on shirt, my jeans weren't going to go over my cock. And I didn't want them too. So I went with my soccer shorts. I grabbed all of my shit quickly. 

Finally making it to the car, Liam threw my stuff in the front seat, as I opened the door to the back. I got in and immediately tore my shirt, shoes, and pants off. I looked over to see Liam doing the same. I hadn't heard him close the door or come in. Possibly unable to hear over the lust for Payne (get it) and the anger at Styles, with a hint of guilt.

"We need to make this quick." I told Liam. Liam scowled,  and I realized that that was what he going to do anyway. 

"Come on" His voice was deeper than normal. His eyes hungry. He patted his lap. "Let me ravish you." 

I slid on his lap, knowing that I was going to be riding him but I was about to get the ride of my life. He turned me around, so that my back was against his chest. I'd never done this position before. 

I felt his lips on my neck, tilting my head I gave him more access. God, he felt amazing. I reached back to grab hold of his cock. I swallowed the lump in my throat. He was massive. The biggest I'd ever had. I pulled him away from neck so that I could turn my head to stare at his third arm. 11 inches of pure sex. Shit. I was going to be hurting tomorrow. That made me even hornier. 

"Get on your knees and suck me. I want you to make it nice and wet for daddy."  Liam's growled, shoving at my shoulders. 

I nearly came right there. Daddy? Oh gawd. The car was huge. He had two cars- a black Charger and a dark blue Hummer. we, obviously, were in the Hummer truck. 

I slid to the car carpet, and looked up at him then his massive part. How was it gonna fit?

I shrugged. Oh well. I wanted him too destroy both holes-if you know what I mean. I grabbed hold, and stroked it.  Half of it did not even fit in my hands. I licked my lips. Perfect!

I leaned down taking his head into my mouth. His hips bucked trying to shove himself down. But I wanted more of him in my mouth before I wouldn't be able to speak.

I pulled off and he let out a frustrated noise. "Niall, put your fucking mouth around my cock now." He demanded. That was sexy. 

"I just wanted to tell you that I wanted you to fuck my mouth but not until I tap your thigh. Yeah?" I didn't wait for his reply. Just wrapped my lips around his head again. I licked all over his head and sucked hard before pushing my mouth farther down. I went down a bit more. My mouth was stretched wide at this point. Gawd he was wide, long, and oh fuck. 

I tapped his thigh. His hands went to grab hold of my hair, sliding me farther down. He hit my gag reflex-or what would have been it but I didn't have one. "Oh fuuuuuccck." He moaned when he realize that. Then he went at my mouth relentless. He shoved his cock as far as it could, tip touching the back of my throat.

Oh Gwad. It still wasn't all the way in. I grabbed what couldn't fit and stroked at it. He fucked my mouth, sending his strong hips at me. Hands entangled in my hair, pulling me down on him. I worked faster with my hand. I looked up at him, and nearly exploded. His head was thrown back, mouth opened, eyes tight. I watched in bliss as he panted. "F-fuck, Niall. Oooh Gooodd. Yeah." I moaned around his cock, sucking harder. I wanted to taste him.

But before I knew it. I was on his lap. Back facing him. I could see out the windshield, it was dark and the school lot was empty. I felt his tip at my entrance, realizing he wasn't going to prepare me for that massive cock. "L-li-." 

Too late. He slammed into me. I screamed in pain. "Shitshitshitshit." I groaned. He pulled out and did it again...and again...and again. Until he was deep and my ass was (nearly) pressed to his hip and I was moaning for him not to stop. 

"Oh. y-yeah. yeah Li. uh yeah. Just like that." 

I was a mess.

He pulled me off again. Spinning me around so that I was straddling him. I watch as he positioned his tip at my hole again. "Look at me." He growled. I did, staring into his rough brown eyes. "I'm going to fucking destroy you."

With that said, he was in again. Fucking me senseless. Slamming into my tight hole. 

I moaned insanely loud. He thrusts in. Hard and rough and deep and fast- god no one should be able to go that fast. it should be a fucking ticket for speeding or something- it was exactly how I liked it.  I moaned throwing my head back. He grabbed my leg, slinging it over his shoulder as he continued to ram into me. The new position made it evident that he wasn't all the way in. He shoved in hitting that bundle of nerves. His balls slapping my ass. I was whimpering, the thrusts were so powerful. All I heard was my moans, his grunts, and the sound of our bodies slapping against each other. It was so fucking hot!

"Ah Ah Ah." I moaned with every thrusts. I started riding him, trying to keep up with his thrusts. 

"Yeah. Yeah. That's it, slut. Pleasure Daddy." Liam grunted, slamming into me. I was gonna come. He hadn't even touched me. Of course he took notice of this fact. "Shit. Your gonna come. Ahhh. Shit. Yeah. I haven- ah ah. I haven't even touched you. Fucking Slut. So fucking hot." 

"Liam. Liam, touch m-me. P-please!" I wanted it to stop and I wanted it to never end.

"Naw." He murmured. He leaned over, seeming to go deeper before his mouth reached my ear. "Just cum." And I did. Everywhere. Everything tightened, before I was cumming all over Liam stomach and chest and my chest and stomach. My tightness sent Liam off, and released his seed into me. 

He murmured into my ear, dirty things like how I was a vocalist while we came down from our high. "Next time instead of riding me, I'll fuck you against the bed or wall or something."

FLASHBACK ENDED

And that was that.

I sighed walking into class just as the warning bell ring. Harry wasn't here yet. I bit my lip. I really needed to apologize to him. I knew how he felt about the Dumbass Crew.

The bell rang just as Zayn and Harry walked in. Harry checked out the teacher before sitting in his usual seat in the second to last row, beside me, while Zayn sat closes to the window at the last row. Louis, Liam, and Josh all had this class. Louis sat behind Harry so that he could mess with him. Liam sat on the other side of me, closes to the window, in front of Zayn. Josh sat behind me beside Zayn. 

I mentally groaned. 

Kill me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Was the smut awful? That was my first time writing gay smut...or any smut.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe Niall. This is fucking crazy. Fuck! Screw that fucking leprechaun. I didn't care who he decided to mess around with. I just know that dumbass isn't touching me anymore.......

Anyway it did sort of hurt. Niall was suppose to be the good one. Even though he cursed and bitched at me all the time, he was really quite nice and sweet and cool. It was really unexpected for him to screw the freaking Devils Best Friend. (The devil being that jackass Louis of course)

Louis freaking Tomlinson. Stupid. Dumb. Incredibly nice ass Tomlinson. What? His bum is huge. Even I couldn't deny that. And giving Louis compliments was not something that I did. Period.

But enough about the Devil 

Louis-fied.

Yeah. I said it. What? 

Bet you're not gonna do anything about it.

Thought so.

Anyway, I'm getting off subject. Back to Niall. Cute and 'Innocent' Niall. I put that in quotes because he's not as innocent as everyone seems to think . I know this first hand. (Best friend and all, of course)...........

Anyway, Niall's not that type to do this. 

Maybe Liam raped him and convinced Niall that he wanted it or something?......I know. Don't comment on that. It was pretty obvious that Niall was all hot and bothered. I only know two people capable of making him like that. Josh (don't even ask) and ....

"Harry!"

I turned to note Zayn running toward me and my locker. 

"What the hell going on with you and Niall?" Damn. It was so like him to get straight to the point. I sighed. 

"Nothing. He...He's just so annoying."I explained-or tried. Zayn knew me well and he knew it was more to it than that but he decided to go with it. Another reason why he was my best friend.

Wait. No. Zayn would never not ask. I watched him as he started to explain his class schedule wondering why he wasn't probing. Also, noticing the way his honey colored eyes were complimented so well by his extra long eyelashes. The way his pink lips formed around whatever he was talking about. How does perfect jawbones moved. The way he bit and licked his lips and the way he ran his hands through his sexy raven colored quiff.

Hey! Don't jump to any conclusions now!

I don't like him in that way. He's just so freaking beautiful. And what gay guy or straight girl and guy or, hell, lesbian wouldn't hit that.

"Harry. Harry." Zayn was trying to get my attention. I shook my head to clear it, and focused on Zayn. He pointed upward, smirking. And I knew that he knew I'd been checking him out. It's nothing new. Even before he left I would check him out. And he wasn't shy and did it right back to me. We were just that comfortable together.

"The bell rang." He said pointing at some spot above us. I nodded and started to pull him with me to first period. (The only class I'd actually heard him say before I spaced). We rushed to class barely in the class before the final bell sounded.

I smiled at Ms.Flack's ass in her pencil skirt as she wrote, back turned to the class, the days lesson. She was so sexy.

I found my seat next to Niall (he sat second to last row, second seat away from the window), having decided to forgive him for being a slut. (I'm not judging. I know I'm one). Zayn sat behind Liam (who sat next to Niall, closes to the window), making him sit in last row next to the window. Louis (fucking dumbass) was sitting behind me. I knew he was going to be bugging be. Josh sat behind Niall, between Zayn and Louis. 

I looked curiously at Liam, he usually sat where Zayn sits currently. Why the sudden seat change? I asked myself, suspicious. "Hey, Niall. 'M sorry about earlier." I said to him. Niall shrugged. "It's fine. Whatever." 

I bit my lip. I seriously didn't like this seating arrangement. Liam needed to move his sexy ass where it was suppose to be.

You should really stop being surprised at my boy obsession. I'm gay and they're gay and they're hot.

Wow. All 6 of us are gay. Weird. Well, Liam and Louis and Niall were bisexuals. Zayn was...unlabeled.

You're probably a bit confused. I am gay, but that doesn't mean I don't find girls attractive (hence, me speaking of Ms. Flack's bum). I like to look at girls. They're very pretty. Like art. But that is as far as the attraction goes. I don't have sex or do any sexual stuff with girls. That's gross.

"Alright class. Today we have a new student. Zayn Malik? Would you like to say some words." Ms. Flack asked. Everyone turned to stare at Zayn. I didn't miss the way the girls fixed their hair and guys tensed. 

Yes. He was just that hot.

Zayn looked uninterested. "Ummm...some words." He said. Everyone laughed-well with the exception of some jealous or lame people. And Ms.Flack. She looked unimpressed.

"Anyway, class." she started passing out a paper. A project paper. "We will be doing a project that consist of 5-6 people. This project will count as more than half of your semester grade. it would either break or make you. it will be due at the end of the semester. That would be over Winter Vacation and you will have to turn in your projects on the 31st." 

The class groaned and complained about it being due in a month and coming back to school over break.

And it was a lot.

Your group (5-6 people) will have to:

Write a song, poem, play, I.e. that will be performed after break. Entire group will perform to get credit.(January 7, Monday)

Do a drawing, painting, sculpture, etc

Write about one sport that you like as a group that should be placed on a CREARTIVE poster board.

Write a 5 page essay on a medical profession that includes an interview with a person in the medical field.

Write about a music instruments include origins and visual presentation and more (3 pages)

And write about one controversial situation in the world.

What the hell? This would take forever! Today's December 1, Monday. this project is due December 31,Friday.

"One more thing. I've picked your groups." Ms.Flack smiled. What the hell was so funny? Why was she doing this to us? Everyone groaned abd loudly voiced their utter hate of this sick plan.

"Alright Alright. Shut up." Ms.Flack scolded. "Here are your groups."

I turned to Niall as she called out names. 

"This sucks." He complained to me. "Yeah. She's such a punk." I stated. 

"She's not the only one." 

I turned to glare at Louis as he was the one who had said. "Shut the fuck up, Tomlinson." I shot back. "Your ads is such a waste of fucking space."

"Your such a waste of everything, you prick." Liam shot at me. 

"Oh. Shut up, Liam. I wasn't talking to your stupid self." I glared him. These fucking pricks have a death wish or something?

"Yeah, Styles?" Liam glared right back. "Well, I was talking to you."

I went to say something back when a names I did not want to hear together came out of our hot teacher's mouth. "Last group is...Tomlinson, Devine, Horan-" Niall gave a horrified look, "-Payne, Styles, and...Malik? You'd be joining this group as well as." She clapped her hands to get our attention. "Now meet with your groups and exchange information and stuff." She strolled away to sit at her desk, and I watched her -not so perfect anymore-ass sway away.

Do you see why I don't like girls?

Was my life destined to fail? Was everyone created to go against my plans for a perfect life?

I sighed and turned to my group of not so happy sex gods.....not that'd I'd ever admit that to anybody but Zayn and Niall. 

"Soooooooo???."Zayn trying to evaporate the awkward tension.

"So nothing. This, my friend, is bullshit." Louis stated like someone asked. 

"Well. Quite frankly, Tomlinass. we don't care nor are we friends. What a disgrace." I snarled.

Louis raised his eyebrow. "First off, Styles. You don't have the honor to call me your friend. And I notice that you always say ass around me or to insult me in some way..." I glared at him wondering what he was on about."That either means, correct me if I'm wrong, 1 you're obsessed with the word or 2 ,this is the one I vote for, you're obsessed with my ass." He smirked...seductively? 

I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself dumbass. I don't like your ass." I did like his ass but he did not need to know that. 

You probably notice (or will soon come to learn) that I contradict myself. A lot.

"Do you to ever stop talking?" Josh asked. He was a really quiet guy. Hardly talks. He just holds you with those brown steely eyes. But when he does speak it's to say something rude.

"Do you ever talk?" Niall shot back. He dislikes Josh like I dislike Louis. And I dislike Louis A LOT!

Josh grunted and started to tap his pencil on the desk in some beat, ignoring us again.

Liam glanced up from his phone. "Louis?" He said, face blank.

Louis looked up, looking away from...me? Jackass. Liam just gave him a look. Louis grinned. 

"I think we should all get along until we're done with this project. And maybe we should get done quickly." Zayn suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. And then the pencil that Josh was drumming with somehow hit Niall in the head. Niall spun immediately. Josh didn't apologize, all he did was retrieve the pencil from Niall's hair and start beating again, eyes on Niall mockingly. Niall frowned. Then threw his pencil, hitting Josh's cheek. 

I groaned and slammed my head on the desk. 

We were doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn's POV

I wasn't really surprised that our group argued the rest of the class period. First the pencil incident,  then Harry and Liam argued, then Louis and Harry argued, then Josh and I stared each other down (because he might have a stare that screams murder but I have a stare that would make you want to commit suicide...just saying). 

Anyway, it was over all hilarious and ridiculous. Depending on how you looked at it. Also very stressful. So you could only imagine that I was exhausted by 2nd period (which is insane). I had math with Niall. The teacher was Mr.Ian Somerhalder. And there's was only one word to describe him as...gorgeous. His eyes were seemingly unable to decide if they wanted to be blue or gray so they settled for a bluish gray color. He wore his button up with two buttons undone, giving a small view of his beautiful and smooth chest, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He wore dark gray slacks. His hair was comb down, a bit wavy, covering up his forehead. He was almost as gorgeous as me.

Not to be vain or anything.

Anyway, I just knew that I wouldn't mind screwing him- teacher or not.

"Alrighty, class. I don't feel like doing anything today. So, just sit and talk and look like your having a discussion in case someone enters." Mr.Somerhalder stated, then sat at his desk. Everyone didn't seem as surprised as I did. I guess it wasn't unusual. Everyone got out his or her books, opening it to a random page.

I turned to Niall, who sat behind me. I was kinda surprised that he was already eyeing me.With something that I knew very well in his eyes. 

I grinned at him. "Checking me out, Horan?" I was once again surprised by him. He didn't flinch, just gave me a sexy smirk and leaning forward.

"Can't seem to get the thought if you tearing my ass up." He murmured. I stared at him before grinning.

"Don't start anything that you can't finish." I wisphered. 

He gaze me an appalled look. "Who the hell says I'm not planning a way to get you alone soon?" 

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "I'm thinking in a couple weeks or so..." 

I widened my eyes and I grinned. "I'm a slut so I was thinking sooner than that." I responded.

He grinned, then frowned. "I have to see how Harry responds to us first. I can't promise anything." 

What the hell? "I don't think he would care." I said confused.

He scoffed, "You have no idea how much he'd care."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Harry had nothing was going on with Niall but...I didn't believe him. I would've said something but I decided I'd grill him once we got home. More room, less people. More of a chance to get the answer out of him. 

But...

"You and Harry a thing or something?" I asked.

Niall faced showed something I couldn't comprehend for a moment before it was quickly replaced with...disgust?

"Naw. Just friends."

And that was the end of that conversation.

"So tell me about yourself." Niall started after an awkward moment."What do you want to know?" I asked, glancing at the sexy teacher, who held a small frown on his beautiful face as he stared at his computer. 

I glanced back at Niall, who was frowning at me. I guess he had noticed. Not that I was checking out the teacher...but that I had instantly shut down.

As I always did when someone asked about my past.

"You don't have to talk about it."He assured me.

I nodded, but my guards were still up. His eyes were watching me closely. As if he knew. 

He didn't. He didn't know anything. How could he?

I cleared my throat. "So tell me. How'd you and Harry meet?" I asked trying to break the tensions.

Niall brightened. "Oh yeah. It was the first day of freshman, and I caught Harry making out with...someone." He hesitated. "Anyway, he saw me and just kept going. It was hot, and I couldn't look away. Eventually, Harry asked me if I wanted to join. I hadn't been sure of my sexuality at the time and I was embarrassed so I ran." He laughed, remembering that moment with amusement. "Turns out we had 1st period together, he recognized me. came up to me and was like. 'Hey, you're that cute kid from earlier. Hi, I'm Harry.' We instantly became friends. He helped me figure out my sexuality and he helped me with other things. "

He spoke with a fondness of the boy, which I could honestly relate to. Harry might be a handful but he was honestly the best friend I could have.

Niall seemed to hold a lot of secrets in that little body of his...he was smaller than me by an inch.

"So...who did you catch him with?" I asked. Breaking yet another tensions. We both has too many secrets to keep this normal. Especially since we had just met.

Niall hesitated for a moment before deciding he didn't mind telling me...or he didn't care.

"Liam Payne."

My eyes bulges out of my head, jaw dropping. 

He nodded, knowingly. "Liam actually use to be pretty nerdy. They met over the summer, and had a little thing going on. But a couple of months in the school year, Louis stole Liam. Harry was pretty devastated. And then Louis stole captain of the football (soccer) team. And it just was building up, I guess." He explained.

Well, damn.

Niall sighed. "I think he has commitment issues." he confessed.

I cocked my head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He's scared to get too close to anyone. Scared that they would.leave him." Niall explained. "He's not very open with me...or anyone."

I looked down thinking about it. Was he? Harry had always been pretty damn open with me. Clingy and insecure, at times but...

Oh Shit!

His dad had left him when he was young (5 years old). It was a bit after I met him. I remember that even at the age he was stressed, crying and sad all the time. But I had somehow broke that. And he was...he was more clingy-more than usual that is.

He wouldn't let me out of his sight when we were in kindergarten together (the year his dad left). It only grew as the years passed. He'd lost his favorite grandma in 2nd grade to cancer, his sister Gemma had went off to college when he was in 7th grade. 

In 7th grade, a couple of friends had asked me to go with them to the movies (without Harry-he wasn't as open to others back then either. I realize now that it wasn't because he was shy but because he didn't want to get to close because they'd leave him).

I went home with Harry and we hung out (as usual) at his house until it was time for me to go to the movies. When I got up (way earlier than I usually would), Harry looked panicked as he got up as well.

"Where are you going?" He'd asked.

"To the movies with Ed and Jaymi." I'd answered. I had never thought much about what happened next,   just thought because he was my  best friend, that it was normal. 

Harry broke down. He cried his arse off, and begged me not to leave him. 

"Don't go, Zayn, please." So I stayed.

Too young to notice, and too dumb to care. 

It was awful.

I tried to never ever leave him again. But I didn't really comprehend it back then. All I knew was that he didn't want me to go, so I didn't. But now I do. I understand it was way more than that. He'd been so scared that I wouldn't return. That I would leave like everyone else. That I wouldn't be his best friend, anymore. That I would die or something.

Finally, (that year) he realized that I wasn't going anywhere ever. I wouldn't let anyone come between us. No one would seperate us. Not even the Gods above. Because I loved him. He was my best friend.

I thought all of this at 12, and it's only gotten stronger. 

I wouldn't leave him. Ever.

But then I moved. And I couldn't stay. And-and, God, I understand why he'd been so hurt and angry and stubborn. 

I had left him.

Just like everyone else.

"Why? Why do you think he has shut down?" I ask Niall. 

But I already knew. I already knew why. 

"He told me that his best friend and the whole world had left him. The only one he could count on."

I knew. 

I knew but, God, it hurt like hell.

I had done that. I had broken Harry Styles. My best friend.

And I had to fix him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry POV

Zayn's acting weird.

Weirder than normal. We're walking to lunch after third (which we had together, he barely talked).

Was he tired of me already? Was he already going to leave me? Again?

God, please no...

"Harry, you're coming over right?" Zayn asked. 

Oh gawd. Was he gonna dump me there or something?

Please no. Please no. 

"Don't leave me, Zayn." I'd said it without thinking. Zayn's eyes nearly popped out of his head. My face must have been a sight because he looked like he was going to cry. 

He pulled me to a small hall where no one was, and pulled me in. Tight to his body, and I immediately got comfortable. Sinking into his arms, nose pressed into his neck. Although, he was shorter by a couple of inches. 

I took in his familiar scent. Deep breaths so that I could memorize it for when he would leave me again.

Because he would.

They always did.

No matter what.

"I'd never leave you again, Harry." Zayn assured me.

He would but I liked to hope. I liked  that he had no intention of leaving me right now.

"C'mon. Let's go eat food that would probably kill us sooner or later." Zayn said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, I laughed and nodded before dragging him to the cafeteria.

I pulled Zayn to the line that I usually went to. Grabbing some fries, a cheese burger, an apple, and a Gatorade. Zayn grabbed a slice of cake and milk stating that he wasn't hungry. We then made our way to Niall who was already seated with loads of food: 4 pizzas slices, 2 frie bowls, 3 drinks, 2 chocolate cake slices, some Mac and cheese, and some red jello squares. That boy can eat.

Zayn eyebrows were high, his facial expression hilarious as he took in Niall's lunch. I laughed, "Niall, jeez." Zayn commented with a small smile. "You act like you don't eat." 

I  gulped at that because....

Niall eyes hardened. But he shrugged, not saying anything.

Zayn caught on immediately. "Uh...um...I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

He was cut off by the annoyingly loud screech of AnnoyingArseLouis Tomlinson's voice who, with his posse, decided to dig his grave by sitting with us. He pushed me over while TooCoolLiam sat on the other side by Niall trapping Niall between Zayn and him. QuietMessJosh sat by Louis across from Zayn, leaving Louis in middle of us.

"Have you three lost your fucking minds...well the little bit of a mind you could have." I scowled. 

Louis rolled his eyes and snatched up one of Niall's pizzas. Zayn had to hold Niall back from kicking his ass. Louis ignored this and took a bite of Niall's pizza. I watched as he wrapped his mouth around the tip, sucked a bit, then tugged the pizza until it was unattached to the rest.

"Do you always eat your pizza like a prostitute sucking cock?" I deadpanned. 

Louis grinned. "Yeah. I suck cock like a prostitute as well." He winked. I had to stop the internal disgust from making its way out. I scoffed and ate a french fry. I glanced at Zayn who was staring between Louis and I. 

Oh gawd. I knew that look. It was his i-see-a-potential-hook-up-on-the-way look. A look he'd given me when I'd Skyped reintroduced him to my friend, Ed Sheeran. (Who he had already known back in middlschool). And, well, he hadn't been wrong. 

But he was wrong about this.

I shook my head. “Oh no, mister." I stated shaking my plastic ware at him. “I don't think so."

Zayn grinned. “Yeah? But I know so."

Everyone looked between us, wondering what we were on about.7 “So...have you two fucked?" Liam bluntly stated, looking between Zayn and I. I blinked. 

“Shut the hell up, peasant." I shot at him. Peasant? Wow. The fuckwad Louis is around too much.

“Hey, Shirley Temple that's my shit." Louis scowled.

Shirley Temple? Because of my curls? Dumbass.

I rolled my eyes. “Your a real Dumbass, you know that." I informed him. Louis was about to say something when Josh finally spoke up. 

"Niall. I know that you're normally a bit strange and whatnot but why are you as red as a teenage girl in heat after seeing her favorite boy band walking in her direction." Wow. That was the most I've ever heard him say. 

All of our attention was on Niall, who stiffened. He was red in the face, sweaty-ish, and over all looked extremely turned on. Liam smirked from beside him and I noticed that his right hand was missing from the table, while his left held his drink. 

"You alright, Niall? Feeling a bit down...or up?" Liam teased. My eyes widened. He wasn't...? Niall squeaked, squeezing his eyes closed. He quickly placed both of his hands under the table. By the way his arms were tense and constricting against his shirt, I could tell he was holding on to something.

Louis seemed to catch on with what I was thinking because he burst into a wild laugh, holding his sides. 

"Are you wanking him under the table?" Zayn was a bit too entertained as he asked Liam what we were all thinking. Fucking idiot he is, I tell you. 

"S-stop. Li-ah. I- I ss-swear, shit, t-to gg-god, ah, y-you b-bet-tter g-get yo-uur h-hand o-off meee p-ric-k." Niall stuttered. 

Liam grinned and leaned close to Niall, turning his body so that he was whispering in Niall's right ear (by Zayn) instead of the left (which was right by himself). I strained to hear but Liam is fucking good because I couldn't hear anything beside the volcano rumbling in my body. 

Liam pulled away, and grinned at Niall, who was as bright as a tomato. Niall shook his head, glancing at me, then Liam. Liam shrugged, then...that prick kissed him. 

I would've thought it pretty hot. The way Liam grabbed Niall's chin, and kissed that daylight out of him but...my volcano had exploded.

You ever see Mean Girls. Well, you know the scene where Katie imagined that she attacked Regina because she took Katie's crush,  Aaron and then had the nerve to kiss and flirt with him right in front of Katie and so Katie imagined that they were wild animals and she flew across the table to strangle and beat the shit out of that bitch.

Well.

That's what happened.

I was across that table so fast. I landed on Liam and we fell to the ground, punching and clawing and kicking at each other.

Why? 

Because like all mean girls-or guys in this case-he had to go down.

We rolled. He punch me in the face a few times and even kneed me. Sure he had muscles, a beautiful and strong body. But I wasn't letting that stop me.

I vaguely heard Niall yelling at us to stop. Louis laughing and telling Liam to kick my ass. Zayn yelling at me to kick Liam's ass. Josh...well I don't know.

Then suddenly Liam was pulled off me-he was still gonna get his ass beat anyway-and I was roughly grabbed as well.

I looked to Principal Simon Cowell, who was holding Liam. And peeked around to note Vice Principal Paul holding me.

"Harry. Liam. My office NOW!!" Simon bellowed. I pulled myself away from Paul. Throwing Niall a glare, before stomping away. Liam closed by and Paul and Simon on our arses.

              *** ***** ***** ***** **

"What the hell?" Simon exclaimed as he looked out his office window.

We had been in Principal Simon's office for about 15 minutes giving our stories. 

Simon quickly walked to his desk. "Paul?" He called as he picked up his phone. Paul stepped forward to look put the window his mouth went slack. "Paul. Make an announcement. It's snowing outside. It already looks about 2 inches. Tell the teachers to hold students. We aren't transitioning to next period. Send a message to all parents. Tell them to pick up students as soon as possible. Also, any students who drive tell them to leave if they have permission from parents. Monitor. Hurry." 

Paul was out the door. Principal Cowell was on the speaking urgently.

Liam and I stared a look, then both got up to look out the window.

"Shit." Liam swore.

The earth was covered with the white blanket called snow. 2 inches and still falling. Cars. Trees. Everything was covered.

I scowled. "Zayn's going to pissed."


	7. Chapter 7

Niall's POV

It's been about three hours since everyone found out about the whole snow thing. Parents came to get children, some students left in cars. Some walked because their houses were close enough. That only left a good 50 students in the school with about 5 adults (the other teachers had left even before the children...hell before Paul had even said it over the intercom.)

What wonderful role models. (note the sarcasm).

I wasn't able to leave with Zayn and Harry because I had parked in a spot whose only exit was up this huge hill that my car (or any other car who were parked there) couldn't drive up because of its slipperyness. I hadn't went out into the freezing wind to find out. Everything else was blocked off by side walks. And gates that prevented any illegal driving.

That left us with Liam, Louis, and Josh unfortunately, who had parked next to us if you'd forgotten. Liam was how I knew I wasn't getting up that hill. His dumbass slipped and almost crashed. He eventually gave up.

The schools huge. A numerous amount of place that you could go. The library. The cafeteria. The gym. The many many classrooms. A lot of places. The teachers even allowed us to go wherever we wished. Without supervision while they sat in the teachers lounge probably smoking and eating.

So here's my question.

Why the hell have Liam, Louis, and Josh decided to be in this damn music room with US? 

I was curious and annoyed....so I asked.

“What the hell are you guys in here for?"

Josh looked at me, rolled his eyes, and told me to shut up before he shoved his drumsticks up my ass, and then proceeded to talk about how Liam's drumstick had been up my ass once upon a time.

I rolled my eyes, and continued  strumming the guitar I was playing. I notice that Lilo were messing around on the piano.

This might surprise you but Louis is a star pianist. He plays for all of our musical programs. Orchestra. Chorus. Band. Even in plays and such...if he's not on stage.

Yes, Louis is also our star actor. He's won first place prizes with his acting skills.

It's nuts how the stupidest, meanest, disturbing(est?) people were the most talented.

What has the world come to?

I sighed, turned myback to everyone else, and going back to strumming on my guitar. 

"So, Niall, why didn't your parents or whatever come to pick you up." Zayn asked. I stiffened at the question and didn't turn to face him.  "I mean, I know my mom and Harreh's are stuck at the mall. And I don't really care about the other boys lives." 

I shook my head, unable to hold back the chuckle. I honestly didn't want to tell Zayn anything about my family. They were cruel people, who were-how can I put this- too traditional to bother with me. I'd rather stay locked in this school for an entire year than go home for a day. I have a good reason, too.

I shrugged turning to Zayn, who sat holding a silver triangle, tapping it occasionally with the silver stick.

"I don't want to." I simply replied. 

Zayn raised a perfect dark eyebrow. "Didn't want to?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Go home." I clarified.

"Why?" I had this feeling that he was doing this on purpose. That he knew I was uncomfortable, and was using that to his advantage. Otherwise, why is he still pestering me.

"Zayn." Harry warned. He sat next to Zayn, a bit behind him, clutching a kazoo. "Sorry. Niall. Zayn always forces people to talk. He doesn't let anything go." Harry explained. I nodded, looking away from Zayn's piercing hazel orbs. "I understand." I said.

I glanced over towards Louis and Liam. I wasn't really surprised to find Louis glaring at the curly haired cutie. I was surprised to find Liam checking out the raven haired beauty, though.

“How are you in bed?" Liam asked Zayn, cocking his head to the side, staring intensely at him. 

Zayn didn't look fazed. Everyone had stopped and turned to look at Zayn, waiting on his answer. Zayn shrugged. “Would you like to find out?" He asked face blank. Liam grinned. "I would." Louis said, bouncing in his seat and waving his hand enthusiastically. Trust me, it wasn't desperation, Louis just acted like that. Harry stiffened, and I raised an eyebrow. I decided to ask Harry why later. I notice Zayn grin at Harry, who rolled his eyes. "Not happening." Harry said to Zayn. "You are not a future teller Zayn, you can't see the future." Zayn rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I can when it's obvious." He stated.

What the hell were they talking about?

"What are you guys on about?" Louis passed. "Shut up. I'm more important than anything you have to say." I rolled my eyes. That's Louis for ya. He thinks he's more important than the president of the US or something.

"I am more important than the president of the United States." Louis scoffed. I had said that aloud, apparently. 

Zayn grinned, looking away from Harry. "Are you this feisty in bed?" He asked Louis. Liam answered for him, nodding. Zayn grinned wider if possible. "That's hot. I like someone who I can fuck into silence. You're  perfect." Zayn stated.

Louis nodded. "Yep. I am perfect." He deadpanned. I rolled my eyes. That is so Louis. He takes what he wants out of sentences and other things. Zayn grinned wider. Seriously his face was going to fall off if he kept doing that. Or its going to stay there making him resemble the Joker.

"I like the Joker. I think that he and Batman would have the best sex of their lives together." Zayn said. Crap. I had been talking out loud again. That happens a lot. "The Joker's sick and psychotic persona mixed with Batman's cool, calm, and collected being makes for some crazy ass sex."

I think Zayn's crazy.

"Oooo. Liam is like Batman." Louis chimed, excited. 

"And Zayn is the Joker." Harry said.

Zayn looks at Liam with the Joker smile, who looks back with a calm face. 

"Holy Shit. They are Batman and Joker." I exclaimed, grinning. I glanced at Louis, then Josh (who as usual hadn't spoken much). "And you guys are Ivy-" pointing at Louis, "- and that Ice dude." Pointing at Josh.

It fit too well together.

Louis scowled, but then grinned. "She was pretty sexy. Strange but sexy. And Josh is a bit cold hearted." Josh scoffed. Louis ignored him and glanced at Harry and me. "And you Blondie, you're Robin. And curly dumbass you're Catwoman."

I raised an eyebrow, but had to agree. If you haven't figured it out, were doing it by personality rather than teams. If we were, it would be weird to have the Joker partnered with Robin. Chaos.

Which it seems like it will. Zayn and I are going to be great friends, but I know he's going to be the type to try and push me. In a helpful way. Try to get me out of my comfort level. I was grateful but I was scared. I could tell that it was going to be hard.

I came back to the world by the sound of Louis and Harry arguing about something stupid, I'm guessing. I looked to Zayn to ask him for help as to what was going on but got interrupted by the door opening. 

Ed, Jade, Jesy, Andy, Danielle, Leigh-Anne, Eleanour, and Perrie walked in.

"Well this is where you boys were." Ed said taking a seat near Josh. I tried to ignore the way my stomach churned. I mean I didn't care if they were messing around.

"Why didn't you come to the gym?" Danielle whined as she sat on Liam's lap where he was still sitting next to Louis on the piano bench. She planted a kiss on his lips. I rolled my eyes. Everybody thought she was nice but last week she found out Liam and I fucked and nearly killed me. But that's another story.

They had a fucked up relationship. They slept with other people all the time but still called each other boyfriend and girlfriend. And Danielle always tried to kill anyone who slept with Liam. She has had a burning displeasure of Harry since 9th grade when Lirry was going on. SHE HADN'T EVEN BEEN WITH HIM AT THE TIME. 

Anyway, like I said that's another story that isn't mine to tell.

Danielle sat a fake smile at Harry and me. Then, her eyes roamed to Zayn.

I noticed that the room was quiet as everyone stared at Zayn. Zayn did the Joker smile. "Hello." He greeted.

"Z-Zayn?"

Perrie stepped forward from where she had been blocked by Andy, who was a giant. Zayn cocked his head, making his face blank, and eyes hooded. He'd withdrawn. "Perrie." He greeted seemingly uninterested.

They stared at one another. The air was tense. Everyone was holding their breaths for some reason.

What the hell was going on?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrie and Zayn talk. Zayn learns some upsetting yet good news. He seeks comfort in his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut below. Have fun.

Zayn's POV:

Everyone stared at Perrie and I. Looking between us like we were some sort of hollywood couple. Which was definitely something thatwould fit me well. A hollywood person that is. I stared at Perrie, who looked different from the girl I met sophomore year at Bradford High.  Perrie had been the ultimate badass. She wore anything she wanted, she coups wear a thong if she felt like it and wouldn't care what anybody said. She was pretty popular an d nit the cheerleading captain or best dress or captain of anything popular but the type of popular that defied the high status quo and laughed at teachers or kids who were to closed minded to somethings.  Perrie did whatever- or whoever she wanted. She had piercings- tongue, face, even a nipple piercings.  I would know.  I'd seen it too many times to miss it. 

But Perrie didnt look like the purpled hair goth I remembered.  

She was completely diffrent. She wore a cream dress that had a slight uffle to the skirt part, and black mini leather jacket, some cream leather heels, black stockings that had a floral design to it, her hair was blonde with a black band around her forehead.  She looked like some sort of popstar or one of the girls from that movie about mean girls. You woud have never guessed that she had piercings or fucked teachers and girls. 

I was surprised and a bit disgusted. even if she looked sexy as fuck. 

I  had known about her, of course, but had not officially met her until the party bash Anthony had set up freshman year for thanksgiving since his parents were out of town without him.  We hadn't went out officially until the Christmas holiday though. 

We had hit it off at Anthony's  party because we were very much alike.  Dressing however we wanted, doing whoever we wanted.  We had an open relationship.  Though there were people Perrie didn't allow me to fuck and there were people I didn't allow her to fuck. But we did fuck some of the same people. Including the principal,  David Beckham, 26 years old.   

Yep, you read right. Perrie and I  had a mutual fuck buddy, who happened to be our principal. I  had been fucking Principal Beckham since the second week, second semester of sophomore year (most things happend my second year of high school) when I  had gotten into trouble again for smoking in the cafeteria. When one of the lunch monitors or whatever the hell they were had sent me to Beckham. I  had been in the principal office almost everyday since freshman year because I  was a disturbance to class or smoking or skipping class or that one time when I had fucked Abigail Breslin ( Freshmen Class President)  in the student council office on the desk and the supervisor of the student council had walked in. Yeah, that was my freshmen year. Fun.  

I  had a history in that office. I had always thought Beckham was sexy as fuck. And sometimes I  got off to the thought of him destroying my arse or fucking my throat or bruising my hips as I  rode him hard. 

Anyway that day when I  had got sent to the office, Beckham had asked me why I  did the things I  did and which I responded that maybe I  needed a man to tear my ass up to keep me out of trouble and the next thing I  knew I  was bent over Beckham's desk with one of  Beckham's hand gripping my hair and the other gripping my hip as Beckham fucked me from the back. 

Ever since then we had made it a habit.  

Perrie had been fucking Beckham since freshmen year when her dad and mum had been called to the office because she had been caught sucking the algebra teacher so that he'd give her a good mark on her test. After much discussion, Beckham had decided that the algebra teacher was fired and would be sent to jail while Perrie got off with the rest of her freshman year spent after school doing office work as detention. Of course that office work just turned out to be Beckham fucking Perrie occasionally.  Perrie had told me that her first day to detention, Beckham called her in to his office to explain what she was going to be doing for punishment. She said that Beckham had said since she love being on her knees that part of her job was to suck his cock while he did paperwork. 

She loved being on her knees. 

When we  found out that Beckham was fucking us both, we started havng threesomes. 

My favorite position was when I was layed out with Perrie on top riding me while Beckham fucked my arse from behind her.  

Yep, We fucked an older man. And he had a kid. His kid was actually a few months younger than me. Which would mean that his kid is probably 16 or 17 (depending on his or her birthday) since I'm 17 (since January). Which would mean that Beckham had his kid at 14/15 since he was slut even then. And Beckham's about 32 now. And i started fucking Beckham when I was 16, the second semester of my sophomore year (my birthday is in January , so i live my school years in  two seperate ages. For example when I was freshman during first semster I was 14, then second semester i was 15. Then first semester of sophomore year I was 15, and second semster I was 16, junior year, first semester, I was 16, and second semster I was 17. And now senior year, I'm 17, but second semester I'll be 18).

Perrie left for the entire second semester of our junior year during christmas break.  I tried to keep in touch but Perrie hadn't.  She stop calling after a while.I never saw her agan. And I was pissed. 

And...

Damn.  

Hard, apparently.  

I pulled Perrie into a hug. She gasped. Eithier from the erection pressed against her stomach or the tight hug of pure anger that coursed through my body. I was having a hard time deciding if I wanted to fuck her or just curse her out. 

"Perrie,  you look quite diffrent." I whispered so no one could hear. "Nothing like the girl who use to suck me off while letting the principal pound her. "

"Zayn. " She warned lowly. I grinned... or smirked. Whatever. Obviously Perrie didnt want her peeps to know about her being a slut.  "We need to talk.  Its important.  " She whisphered.  Perrie-not waiting for my approval- grabbed me explaining to her herd that she will return after talking to me. 

She pulled us into a classroom. Science,  definitely.  Chemistry, probably,  judging by the black lab tables.  

Perrie didn't waste anytime with pushing me against the teacher's desk which was closest. "Zayn. " she moaned before attaching our lips.  She kissed me with vigor,  pushing her tongue into my mouth and pressing our hips together. I stood there as she did so and when my unresponsiveness became too much she decided to spin us around so that she sat on top of the desk with me in between her legs. She once again attached our lips, pulling my hips forward, then pulling her dress up so that she could get my softening erection on her soaked underwear. "Come on, Zayn. " Perrie begged, breathless. I did do that to a lot of people. Make them breathless.  She unbottoned my jeans pushing them to my ankles and slid her hand into my Calvin Klein's,  to wrap around my cock.  She stroke my cock to get it back hard and against my will it hardened after a few tugs. 

What I can I say? I am a slut. Sex is sex. And Perrie is smoking hot. 

But still. 

"Perrie. " I growled. Not my fuck- lets fuck - growl. But my fuck -I -hate- you you -stuid -bitch -and -I'm -not -fucking you - growl. She recognised it since I had used it on her a couple of times while we were dating. 

"You sure? " She asked seductively. She widen her legs, giving me a fantastic view of her soaked underwear. 

Lace. 

Yum. 

Damn.  

She knew I loved girls in lace. 

Perrie bit her lips and lowered her eyelids and fuck she knew I loved that shit. "Zayn. You sure you don't want to fuck me. Come on, babe. Its nice and juicy and wet. And all yours. " 

Then the damn slut proceeded to slip a finger in her lace black panties and finger herself. 

Fuck. 

I swear it took everything in me plus jupiter to pull up my pants and step away from her. 

Normally I would have given a slut what a slut wanted but no. I wanted Perrie to suffer. 

She wasn't about to get this D.  And I knew that would fuck with her more than it would have if I had given in. 

The one thing she hated more than being fucked back to back without fail causing overstimulation (which was what I would have done) was not having my cock at all. 

Perri whined and reach for me. 

She always got desperate for my cock. Not even Principal Beckham could make her beg like I could. And Beckham pounded you like his life depended on it. 

But that's unimportant. Perrie and I  had been together some of freshmen year, all of sophomore year, and a bit of junior year until she had left me during the Christmas break last year. 

I thought she had loved me. I sure lo-   Whatever. I was beyond pissed. I had already been messed up when we met and I was still messed up when we were going out and I'm even more messed up since she had left. 

I wasn't  going to fuck her. 

"What do you want, Perrie?" I snarled. "You wanted to talk, so talk. " Perrie face grew sad and serious. She sighed and got up from the desk, fixing her dress and hair.  She looked at me and sighed again. 

"I got pregnant." Perrie stated. 

My perfect jaw dropped to the ground. 

"I wanted to tell you. I swear but my dad. My dad had said that he wouldnt help me with the baby if I didn't ditch my old ways and change. He wouldn't help me if I was still apart of the relationship with you." She explained, she was on the verge of tears. I had only seen Perrie cry few times before, mostly during sex but that didn't count. But once when she had told me she loved me right before leaving. I had started not to believe her but...  

"He said he wouldn't help. You know my dad. And I wanted this baby to have the best life I could give it." She cried. 

"Is it mine?" I asked quietly. Perrie looked up at me like she knew what was going to happen if  it was mine. 

"Zayn, you have to understand-" Perrie tried. 

"So its mine." I interrupted, even though I knew. 

"She is." Perrie sighed. A girl then. "She has your eyes and she has your dark skin as well. Her hair is a light brown though. Like a chesnut brown. She has my mouth, and nose. And- "

She sounded beautiful.  But I wanted to see her myself. 

"And you didn't think that letting her know who her dad was, wasnt going to give her the best life. " I snapped. I was angry now. She had kept my kid for me. The one thng that could've made me change. 

Believe it or not but a kid to call my own was something I couldn't wait to achieve. i couldn't wait to show what an excellent father I could be. To be an excellent dad that my own father wasn't. But she had took that away from me. My only true chance of happiness. Other than Harry.  Gone. 

"You knew that I always wanted a kid. You knew that it was one thing that I knew i wouldnt screw up." I yelled. 

Perrie cried harder. I didn't like to see her cry. But...

"Damn." I choked. Shit. I wasn't about to cry. "I" - I took a deep breath. "I just need you to leave."

Perrie eyes snapped to mine. Her blue eyes were sad and hurt. But my whole being was sad and hurt. 

"Just go." I said. I pulled outca cugarette and phone to text Harry to meet me in the chemistry room down the hall. 

Perrie sighed, whipping at her tears. "I'm so sorry, Zayn. Whenever you're ready you can come talk to me." 

She left. With shaky hands, I managed to light my cigarette up. The smell filled the room and the smoke  filled my lungs before i pushed it back out. 

By the time Harry made it to me with his bambi legs,  I was on my third cigarette.  He slid down the wall next to me, our thighs touching. And waited. 

Always waiting for me. Harry. 

I took the last drag of my fag and, making sure to keep the smoke in, put the fire out with the palm of my hand. 

I turned to Harry, who I wasn't surprised to find already turned my way, lips slightly parted. I leaned forward blowing the smoke into his waiting mouth. "Hold it." I rasped. He did. 

I placed my mouth over his and his breath hitch but he held it. I pressed my tongue against his mouth letting him know to open up. As soon as he did, I kiss him. Deep. Slow. Tongues clashing. And the smoke left his mouth and floated around us. 

He shifted over until he was in my lap. And the kiss became sloppy. Our tongues clashed and our teeth hit each other.  Harry shoved his tongue down my throat and I grabbed his ass bringing him closer where we started grinding on each other. 

Harry moaned.  "Zayn." he gasped before kissing me again. His hands moved under my shirt and i moaned as he dragged hs hands along my chest, tracing the abs there. He tugged on the hem, and i lifted my hands up so that he could pull it off. "Mmmm." Harry moaned as his hands touched me. I moaned too. I pushed until he was on his back on the floor. I pulled his legs to wrap around my waist, then started grinding our clothed erection together. 

"Mmm, Zayn." Harry panted. 

I attached my lips to his neck and started to lick and bite and kiss at it. Harry hips wete slamming into mine hard now. His breathing out of control. I laughed. "Damn, baby. " Harry shivered at the pet name. "I haven't even touched you." I pulled up a bit, still grinding slowly against him. I reached under his shirt and touched at his abs, then pulled it up to his chin so that i could run my tongue over his chest.  "Ahh, yeah." Harry groaned, still grinding his hips up slow. "Zayn. I want you to fuck me." I nodded.I grinded down hard before pulling away. "Take off your clothes." Harry started to strip. And i worked on the rest of my clothes. Once I was done (still in boxers) I looked over to find Harry, laying on his back, legs spread, completely naked, and stroking lazily at his nine inch cock. "Its bigger than last time." I said as I watched him watch me. Harry smiled. "Of course. Last time you fucked me, we were barely in 9th grade and you were leaving to Bradford the next day." I shuffled closer to him, between his legs and rested my hand on his thigh. I watch him stroke his cock. It was long and red and beautiful and hard against his stomach. I stroked a finger down the vein and Harry gasped and went a bit faster. I watched the pre-come squirt out. I licked my lips. "Did you lock the door?" I ask. Harry nodded vigorously.  "Yeah, Zayn. Please?" We were on the floor in the back, no one would see if they were to glance through the window, and with all the lab tables in the way no one would still not see us. 

I nodded then leaned forward to wrap my lips around the tip of Harry's cock. Harry gasped and went faster on stroking his cock(it was still pretty slow though). I sucked gently, then pulled off. I moved Harry's hand, and stared into Harry's eyes, they were no longer green but black instead. Wrapping my hand around his base, I watch his face scrunched up adorably. He gasped as I started to move my hand up and down on the hard skin which needed some serious fluid. 

I placed my head between his thighs and started to suck his cock down my throat. Harry thrust his hips up, making me gag a bit and swallow more. I moved off immediately, pinching one of Harry's nipples hard. Harry whined, and gasped an apology.  "Don't fucking move. " I warned him. "If you move, I'm gonna get myself off and leave you hard and begging, you got it."

"Yeah." 

I whacked his ass hard. His body jolted up and he whined louder but I laughed when I saw the pre-come trickle out. "Yes what?" I growled, tugging his cock hard. 

"Ohhh. Yes, daddy. " Harry exclaimed. "Fuck, when did you get so dominant and dirty."

I shook my head and laughed. "When did you become so submissive?" I asked before engulfing my mouth with his cock. I took it with a bit more to go. I pulled off then went back down. i pushed back down deep throating him. Rolling my tongue over his cockhead, along his vein, hallowing my cheeks, swallowing him down, nose touching his pubic hair. Harry moaned loud, struggling to stay still. I pulled off.  "you're gonna be good for daddy right?" i asked, running my hand up and down his cock easier now. 

Harry nodded, pulling my mouth to his. "Gonna be a good fuck toy for you, baby. Gonna be so good. Gonna be your whore."

Shit. 

"Harry, please tell me you've got lube."

Harry squeezed his eyes closed. I licked up the pre-come, then swallowed him down again, I moaned when I felt his tip in my throat. The vibration causing him to both groan and twitch in my mouth and I immediately pulled off again. 

I tsked. "Oh no no. Can't have you coming without my permission now can we?" I asked, removing all contact. 

"No, sir." Harry murmured. He's breathing hard and I watch his chest rise and fall rapid as he tried to calm down. He took another deep breath, and I watched as his cock softened a bit, his breathing calming, he took another breath, his body relaxed and his cock was half hard now. He opened his eyes, and nodded. "Ok." he said, voice raspy. "Ok, 'm calm."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he grin, "Yoga." he answered before sitting up and pulling me back into a snog.  I kissed lightly and he kissed back desperately. I pulled away and pushed him back on the floor. His eyes dark again, cock fully hard, breathing hard, and curls spiraled around him again.  

I smiled at that. He was back to horny ass fuck and all we did was kiss. Hmm...foreplay. 

Harry moaned and my eyes shot back to him. I noted that he wasn't touching himself nor was I touching him. So why was he moaning? 

His eyes were close and mouth slighty parted, I watched as his hips jolted up and he sighed, opening his eyes to look at me. 

I raised an eyebrow, again. 

"Can't stop thinking of your cock in me. Tearing me apart. Fuck." He spread his legs wide and pulled his knees to his chest to give me a good view of his tight,  pink hole. I moaned and circled his rim with my finger, pushing in a bit to test him. Harry gasped and tried to push my finger up his ass. I tsked again. 

"What are we going to use for lube?" I asked him. Harry looked at me, placing his feet back on the floor, legs spread wide, cock hard and forgotten. 

"I have some. " He murmued. 

"In your pants?" I ask already reaching for it. 

Harry shook his hand. "No. In my locker."

I stared at him for a moment. Then slapped his thigh hard, he gasped and his cock bounced with his body's jolt of surprised.  

"Fuck, I love getting spanked. Shit. I didn't even know until now. Maybe a diffrent time we could do some kinky shit but not right now. So show me your cock."

I laughed. "God, I missed you." I  leaned down to give Harry a sweet kiss, brushing Harry's boner on the way. Harry placed his hands in my hair to kiss me longer, slower, and sweeter. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, biting my tongue, tugging my lips, running his tongue over the roof of my mouth. 

"Ah." I moanes,  and placed one final soft kiss on Harry's red, plump lips before pulling down my Calvin's. Harry had moved to his elbows to see my erection, and moaned when he saw it. I was just a bit longer than Harry, but I was a lot thicker. He bit his bittom lip, then ran a hand up the length.

"Yeah. I'll just get your dick  nice and wet, and you find a way to stretch me with your fingers. I could probably take them dry but with the width and length of your dick that wont do much." Harry said, glancing up at me. I shook my head. I had definitely fucked other guys without lube or salivia or anything but not Harry. "Harry, I dont know." I say. Harry stared at me with his big eyes, then sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll fuck you, instead." He said, struggling to push me on the ground, instead. 

I grinned and didn't budge. "Fine but put your ass this way, so that you can suck me while I stretch you."

Harry's mouth was immediately on my dick once we were positioned correctly. I sucked my fingers,  getting them wet before I pushed one into Harry's ass. I moaned as he pulled my cock deep into his mouth, deepthroating me in one go. Someone apparently wasn't a tease like me. I bit my lip and added another finger, scissoring him. I moaned again when he nibbled my head, and as he went back down my length, his teeth scraped my dick and my hips shot up and he swallowed me even deeper in his throat humming. By this time I had a third finger in, and was pushing to find his nerves, when i found it, he gasped which caused my dick to go deeper in his mouth. He moaned and I made a mental note to fuck the shit out of his mouth.  I pushed in a fourth finger, and by this time Harry was fucking himself back on my fingers, and would rock forward to suck harder on my cock. 

Fuck. I thrust my hip up, and Harry moaned louder. 

"Fuck, get on your back." I moaned.  Harry wasted no time in doing as I said. And I wasted no time and placing the tip of my dick on his hole. Harry nodded vigorously.  I chuckled and slammed my hips forward, dick pushing pass his tight walls. Harry screamed, but grabbed my arm to pull me closer. I pulled out, then pushed back in. In. Out. In. Out. I kept going picking up speed as I went. 

Harry through his head back and moaned at ceiling. I could tell he had no idea what to hold on to. I watched as his hands scaped the ground, then my arms, then my back, then his hair, then my hair then went down to work himself.  God, he was so fucking sexy. 

"No." I growled grabbing his hands and holding them with my own above his head. Harry was speechless. All he did was grunt, and groan, and moan, and occasionally scream when I brushed his nerves. 

I pushed harder and started going faster, loving how he couldn't speak. 

I bath in the sound of pleasure he made,  and the sound of our skin hitting, and my own grunts. 

"Harry, talk to me." I moaned in his ear. "Tell Daddy how it feels."

I glanced down at Harry, and smiled as he struggled to speak. 

I dragged my hands down his arms, giving him a look when he tried to move them, then gently slid my hands down to his shoulders, gripping them and using them as leverage as I slammed my dick harder. Harry keened, and rolled his hips to meet mine. I traced my hand down his stomach, and finally let them settle on his hips. Where I took no mercy. I really started to hit his bundle of nerves then. Taking it slow as I pulled out, then slamming back in. 

"Zayn." Harry sobbed. "Please." I nodded, and he immediately took a hold of his cock, stroking furiously. I leaned down, still fucking him. I took a hand off his hip to put in his hair, pulling his head towards me. I placed my body more securely on him and started to kiss him. It was messy and sloppy and 

Fuck.  

"Yeahyeahyaehyaehyeah, ahahahaha. Zayn, more." The hand that wasn't wanking himself was dragging down my back, sure to leave scratches.  

"Feels so good." I moaned."Always make me feel so good."  Both hands were now on my back, holding on and scratching,  scarring me as I pound into the spot inside him. His eyes are practically looking at his brain, all I see is the whites. I would be worried but he keeps making these sounds. 

Shit. He always made feel good and not with sex since this was only the second time we had done it. Just Harry. He made happy. That's why he was my best friend. 

"God. I love you." I groan. Harry moans extra loud then and explodes getting cum all on our stomach and chest. His ass clenches as he cums and I can't hold back my own orgasm. I rock us both through 

our orgasm since Harry seems to have passed out, his hand over his face. 

"Harry." I shake his body, and pull my dick out. 

"Harry? Shit. Are you dead?" I ask, removing his arm from his face. Harry grumbles, "I think you broke me." he says after a long moment. 

I laugh and roll off him to the floor and on my back. We lay side by side for a moment until I decide to see if I could find something to clean us with. Standing up, a notice a couple of sinks and find some napkins. Well would you look at that. We could have tried to lube him with water. 

I wipe Harry first, who seems to have dozed or passed out again. I shake him awake and toss him his clothes.  He doesn't move for a moment. I wipe myself off and pull my clothes back on. Glancing at Harry, who still hasn't moved.  

I laugh. Maybe I did break him. 

"Harry, come on. You don't want o leave Niall alone for any longer with Lia, do you?" I tease. 

Harry rushes up and nearly falls before I catch him. "Shit. Shit.  Did you have to fuck me so hard?" he complained. 

I laughed, " Shut up, you weren't saying that a couple of minutes ago. Plus, I was angry." I mood drops a little as I think about my daughter. 

"So, you had to take it out on my ass." Harry scowls. His clothes are on now. And he sits onto one of the lab stools with a pained look. "What's wrong?" he asks finally. 

I sigh and then tell him every thing that had happened. "I dont want to talk about it anymore" I say as we stop in front of the chrous room. Harry nods and gives me a look that clearly says later, before opening the door to see everyone inside, snacking from bags that I recognise as the one from Niall's car. 

Well...

Everyone but Liam....and Niall.

Harry growls. 

Oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarry smut!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. I'm back. Sorry, if you forgot about the story. Schools started back and as a senior its insane. Um. Here's chapter 9, hope you enjoy it.  
> Lol. Dont know. Enjooooyyy. Tell me what you think.  
> Comment. Kudos.  
> -×××××××××××××××××××××××××-  
> There's a bit of smut in the beginning.

Niall's POV

"Shit. Shit. Oh gooooddd. Yeah. Lia-yesss. Harder. Harder. Ohhhhh ohhh." I moaned and dug my nails into the seat's headrest. Liam had his hands clutching my hips as he drove his dick into me hard. His head was buried in my neck and his lips were creating love marks all over my neck.

Which would definitely get me into trouble with-

Liam suddenly hit the spot inside of me really hard causing a loud groan/moan to escape from my mouth. Once he hit my bundle of nerves he continued to ram his dick inside of me, deep and hard. Rolling his hips and short pumps and long, drags against my walls as he pulled out.

God. He's so fucking sexy. 

"Tell me how it feels, baby." Liam wisphered in my ear, low and sexy.

"Ah...Ah..."I could barely speak but Liam wasnt have that, his hands tightened on my hips and he pulled all the way out before pushing back in full force and held his dick against my prostate. Without moving. I was going to kill him. I tried to roll my hips back but the grip Liam had on my hips was definitely not weak. He held on tight, and growled "Tell me how it feels." into my ear. 

I whined in frustration, and let my head fall and hit the headrest. "Fuck." I groaned as he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. Seeing as one hand was to busy grabbing my hair, I thought it would be perfect to try and grind back on his dick which was still buried deep in my arse. Buutttt, appearently Liam isnt only Batman, he is also Superman, and his grip didnt falter. 

He teased me with a twirl of the hips and I cried out in pleasure. "Oh fuck. Ohhhhh gooood. Yeesss. Its sooo good. Oh Liam. I love it. Love your dick baby. Fuck me, baby. Please. Want it. Want it so b-" I was cut off from my desperate cries to get fucked like a slut by Liam going full force on my ass.

Shit. I think I'm gonna faint or something.

~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~

After, Liam fucked my brains out in the backseat of my dodger, with my face looking out the back window and/or buried in the leather seat, I shakenly put on my clothes and did my best to wipe my cum off the seats of my car with a cotton hat that I have no clue belonged to.

Liam was standing outside of the car, buttoning up his jacket, and looking at himself in the side mirror. I bit my lip as he pushed and tugged at his hair. Damn. He is so fucking sexy.

I got out the car, grabbing the last bag (filled with blankets) out of the car and slamming the door closed. The cool air felt amazing on my overheated skin and I took a deep breath the freezing air to calm my beating heart.

Liam glanced at me and then looked back at the mirror.

I glanced down at my shoes, and cursed. "Liam, you have my shoe."

"Hmm?" Liam absentmindly replied before glancing down at his mix match shoes. The one that belong to me wasnt even all the way on. Possibly because his feet are like huge and mine are small for a guy. He pulled off my shoe and tossed it at me. I gave him his shoe.

I chewed at my lip nervously, and glanced at the school to see an angry Harry coming towards us at full force, with an amused Zayn, a scowling Louis, and blank faced Josh.

"Shhhhiiiittt." I whined, and I turned to Liam, pushing him out the way so that i can see myself through the mirror. I squeaked in horror at my bright red fucked out face. My hair was awful. My neck covered in hickies. My eyes red and pupils wide which usually (only) happened after sex.

"Shit!!" I wimpered again.

"NIALL!!! LIAM!!!" Harry yelled, and stormed pass me and grabbed Liam's shirt slamming him back against the car. Louis made a noise and stormed over to Harry, fisting his curls and pulling him off. 

"Fuck off me, dipshit." Harry growled, digging his nails in Louis' wrist making him pull his hand away in anger.

"No, curly haired clown. You fuck off. If Niall wants to be a slut, let him." Louis growled back, shooting me a glare.

I frowned and went to say something but was interrupted by the annoying girly squeak of an angry girl. We all turned to the direction that the voice came only to find a beatiful yet deadly Danielle come at the group, Perrie right behind her.

"Liam!!!" Dani yelled, coming toward him before noticing me and coming at me instead.

"Niall." She said in a eerily calm voice. 

I, eyes wide in terror at the demonic look in her eyes, took a step back. Dani followed though. 

"Can't keep your faggot hands off Liam, huh? I'll teach you."

Then she slapped me. Hard.

My head snapped to the side. And the sting in my cheek made it evident that there was a red hand shape inprint on my cheek. I turned to say something to her but saw her hand come back towards me, but suddenly there was a hand grabbing hers.

"Fuck off Danielle." Harry said, harshly. "We can't help it that your boyfriend's a slut." He quickly through a glare at Louis,who snarled not liking how his words were backfired. 

"Let me go, jackass." Dani scowled at Harry, ripping her hand from his.

She looked at me, who was behind Harry. "Keep your hands off my man, you dumb fuck."She huffed and turned away, before stopping again. "Liam, we'll be talking about this later."

Liam made a noncommited sound and everyone turned to see him on his phone, tongue sticking out as he concentrated on the race game(?), judging by the way he moved his phone like a game controller.

Dani squeaked in anger, and stormed off with an annoyed huff. Perrie cleared her throat and suddenly all attention was on her. I glanced to Zayn and he looked calm.

Perrie blushed under the attention. "Uh...I'll just...go." with that she took off back toward the school.

"I've just realized," Zayn started "this is my first day of school, I haven't gone through a full day and its more drama today than in my entire life."

Harry grinned, "Trust me, you haven't even seen the tip of it." Then Harry frowned.

Oh shit.

I noted that Louis, Josh and Liam were walking back toward the school.

"Hey, you stupid fucker. Im not done with you." Harry yelled as he stalked after Liam.

"Harry. Come on. Stop." I begged grabbing his arm. He snatched hs arm and glared at me. 

"You are such a slut. Why are you keep letting him fuck you? What is wrong with you?" He snapped at me. 

The fuck did he just say? I felt my blood boil and clenched my fist.

"What's wrong with me? 

Me? Really? Harry, you are the one with the problems. You're the one who cant even fucking explain his feelings. I can fuck whoever I fucking want, you dumb ass. My mind, my body, my ass, my choice. So you can just fuck off. " I yelled at him. 

Harry growled angrily and got in my face. "Your body, your ass, your choice? Right." He gave a dry humorless laugh. "Well, here's my choice. We're through. I never want to talk to you again or look at you. Nothing. We're done. Now you can have my sloppy seconds and continue to fuck what I already had ." He said back calmly, voice steady but his eyes hard and angry with a hint of hurt.

"If that's what you want then fine." I said back. "Have a great life, you dipshit."

"Fine!" He yelled moving closer. 

"Fine!" I yelled back, and moved closer. 

"Fine." He murmured, then proceeded to kiss me. And I kissed back.

Usually when Harry and I argued we ended up hooking up as well.

He was the one who initiated it when we were in the 11th grade.

I had guessed a while back that it was a way to keep me with him. I talked to him about it but he swore that that wasn't the reason. He claimed that the arguments just turned him on. Which was probably half of the reason.

We were still best friends, only  we had sex every once and while . Also we didnt have any serious feelings for each other. Not like he had for Liam once upon a time.

Our lips and tongues clashed together, and Harry grabbed my hair to get my head in the correct position so that he could shove his tongue deeper in my mouth. 

"Ah. " I gasped as he bit my tongue, and shoved his hips at mine. 

"Ummmm...." A voice suddenly said. Surprising both Harry and I, causing us to break apart. Zayn was staring at us with a look I couldn't quite understand.

"Please. Tell me the two of you are not in a relationship because Harry, I'm sorry but I refuse to be that fit lad who helped the boyfriend cheat on his boyfriend. Because that is not cool. I'm not the side bitch. Never that. Hell naw. Never that."

Harry giggled while I looked in confusion at Zayn. Wait, had they fucked while they were in the other room?

"Yeah. We had. " zayn confessed, unashamed.

"Woah. You fucked Zayn but got angry when I fucked Liam. Fucking hypocrite. " I scowled.

Harry frowned, unimpressed. "Fuck do you mean? You fucked my ex boyfriend who you know I fucking loved once upon a time." Harry snapped back.

My anger deflates as it finally hit me what and who I had been doing. I sighed. Im worse then Louis. "You're right. I'm so sorry, Harry. "

Harry shrugged. "I don't care that much. Its just...Liam had also lefted me for Louis. What if he had taken you as well. I can't handle losing someone else." 

It was the first time Harry had admitted to his problem. Now that I knew that he knew he had one and that he knew what, I was definitely going too be able to help him. 

I glanced at Zayn, who nodded at me when he caught my eye. 

It was settled then. Zayn and I were going to help Harry.

"I'll never leave you Harry." I promised .

Harry laughed,humorless and dry. "That's what they all say."

I noticed Zayn look down in shame. 

I looked at Harry and noticed that he had replaced his sadness with a faulty happiness.

"Lets go back in. I want a snickers." Harry grinned, pushing his problems back into his mind. He had closed off.

"Harry?" Zayn started.

Harry's smile disappeared. "Zayn please. Don't. " Harry voice was filled with this horrible and sad anguish that alnost had me sobbing.

Zayn opened his mouth, determined but I interrupted.  "Ok." I said. They both turned to me. Green eyes filled with sadness and thankfulness and hazel filled with fire and determination.  "Lets go back in. It's cold."

I knew this wasnt going to he easy. We had to let Harry let us in then we had to attack and we had to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. And sorry if its not long enough. Thank you to everyone who has been waiting for this. And thank you for kudos and reads  
> And sorry for grammar mistakes.  Hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
